Invader Zim
Invader Zim is the titular protagonist and anti-hero of the series by the same name. Zim is a member of the alien Irken race, and a former Irken Invader; however, since his actions usually lead to disaster (having nearly destroyed the Irken homeworld during Operation Impending Doom I) his leaders, the Almighty Tallest, banished him to Foodcourtia. While there, however, Zim heard of Operation Impending Doom II, and - obviously not understanding the purpose of his previous exile - "quit being banished" and ventured to Conventia in the hope of getting an assignment. Chagrined, the Almighty Tallest sent him on a "secret mission" to Earth, in order to keep him occupied and away from the real Operation Impending Doom II. After arriving on Earth, Zim enrolled in the nearest elementary skool to begin his infiltration and gather information about the indigenous race. There, he became quick rivals with Dib, an avid preteen paranormal investigator. Zim's primary desire is to conquer Earth, mostly to prove his superiority and impress his leaders. However, as mentioned by Gaz in Bloaty's Pizza Hog, "He's so bad at it." Although he is the protagonist, Zim is morally, and ethically a villain, being overall a fairly unsympathetic character, though he occasionally shows some kindness towards certain characters, (such as GIR in Walk of Doom), and is usually only causing chaos and destruction for either himself, his own race, or Earth. As well, almost everyone else he comes into contact with at any time. His unawareness of his destructive actions is most likely the result of him being a "defect", as revealed in the cancelled episode, The Trial. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode Fighter Dive from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. History Zim is a Irken fellow born from Irk. When he was on O.I.D 1, he was assigning to Blorch, but accidently use Irk as target and ended up banned to Foodcourtia. After days passed, he later escaped and goes on O.I.D 2, where the Tallest fooled him that there was a secret planet that is mysterious, and never known what it was. His exile mission begin with his assintant Gir. During on Regular Show During the day of the events of Regular Zim, he later changes his occupation to saving the world as a 5th main hero. Including the Irken Empire, Minimoose, Gir, and Skoodge. Gumball however serves his loyalty and as a assistant to him as well. Appearance His skin is green, pink/red clothes, black gloves, pants, and shoes, a PAK on his back, and Red eyes with 2 white pupils on each eye. The big pupil on an Irken eye was the main and the smallet pupil was connected to the main pupil. Zim also has ruby-colored eyes; a very common trait in Irkens. It was also mentioned in Walk of Doom that Zim's eyes contain ocular implants. Since the eyes he was born with are not visibly different from subsequent appearances, it can be assumed that these implants are subcutaneous. As he considers himself to still be an Invader, he continues to wear the standard uniform: a red tunic-like garment with a pink collar and sleeves, as well as black boots and gloves. He also possesses a pair of antennae; their exact function is unknown, but they seem to function like human eyebrows; rising and lowering to convey emotion. It is possible that they also function as an organ in place of ears, as they picked up vibrations in Battle of the Planets. In the Laff a lympic movie series, he wears his irken spacesuit (From previous Invader Zim episodes). Personality While most Irkens are expected to be ruthlessly loyal to the Empire, Zim is considered overzealous even by their standards: Brash, arrogant and overconfident, Zim's tendency to cause wanton destruction makes him a danger to himself and his own people, yet he still considers himself a mighty Irken warrior. In addition, he is acutely narcissistic and megalomaniacal, congratulating himself on even the smallest of successes; these, however, are rare: Despite his self-proclaimed greatness, Zim rarely succeeds in his attempts, and is held up as a complete laughingstock by his own people - a fact that he is either oblivious to or simply chooses not to notice. Zim is cluelessly loyal and obedient to the Tallest, the Irken Empire, his planet and his people, and is willing to go to ridiculous lengths to please his leaders. However, his self-absorbed nature prevents him from acknowledging any of his failures, and he chooses only to speak about the better things that came from each incident. Despite his frequent displays of stupidity, it is clear that Zim is highly intelligent in some respects - being a keen manipulator of tools and devices - but has absolutely no apparent interest in thinking things through, and wastes much of his time fretting about or dealing with unimportant "threats." Moreover, it is evident that he is more than capable of conquering the Earth, yet he hardly ever uses this capability properly, and has often been very close to taking over the planet, only to be thwarted by his own negligence. One of Zim's abilities is his somewhat inconsistent skills at piloting; while in a tense situation he flies masterfully, but seems to crash on most other occasions, and his skills pale in comparison to opponents adept at hand-eye coordination or overall agility (such as Gaz). Zim also has admirable engineering ability; in Walk of Doom, he singlehandedly improved the SIR unit guidance system chip, and in Walk for Your Lives, he hand-built a variable time stasis field capable of altering individual time-fields. He is immensely proud of anything he creates, yet is often frustrated when his devices fail to live up to his grandiose expectations. Even though Zim often affirms that he wishes to enslave Earth, it has been hinted that he would not actually want to rule it. In Attack of the Saucer Morons, Zim gained a group of human worshippers who would be willing to do his bidding, yet his only thought was escaping them. In the non-canon Nickelodeon Magazine Special, in which Zim finally took over the world, he did not stay to rule for very long, instead leaving Earth forever to ride flying alien rabbits and drink soda. Zim usually shows little to no affection, often claiming to "need no one", but he occasionally lets a softer side of him slip by accident. In Parent Teacher Night, when Zim thought back to when he was born, he remembered the first thing he ever said was that he loved the "cold, unfeeling robot arm" that "hatched" him from his incubation capsule and activated his PAK. Strangely, it would seem that Zim also relies on the presence of his mortal enemy, Dib, for motivation. He said in A Room with a Moose that his mission might not be as "exciting" without Dib around to "annoy him", but also seems to dwell on the big-headed human quite a bit, sometimes more so than his actual mission. This importance was particularly highlighted in Mopiness of Doom: When Dib briefly decided to give up his pursuit of Zim, the Irken lost all motivation to take over Earth, or do anything in general. Disguises worn in public In order to blend in with the inhabitants of Earth, Zim has made a series of creative disguises. Zim often wears disguises to try to conceal his identity from the "earth-monkeys" that he plans to eventually conquer; they are often unconvincing and hastily constructed, but he knows that the humans are too oblivious to recognize that he is an extraterrestrial visitor anyway. Zim's school disguise consists of some contact lenses and a bouffant wig. The contacts give his eyes a human appearance, and the wig covers his antennae; however, everything else about him, including his uniform and green skin, is left unchanged. He explains away his skin color and lack of ears as a skin condition in the The Nightmare Begins, and has passed off being caught without his contact lenses as a bad case of pinkeye. It was discovered in the first episode that the sleeve of his right glove can become a self-destruct device, most likely to get rid of an Irken soldier if they believe their mission has been compromised. He occasionally wears an old man disguise, such as in Walk of Doom and other episodes, which he used throughout the first season. This disguise consists of a flowered hat and a white fake beard. It makes him resemble a short, crazy old man, and in Walk of Doom, he was mistaken for a hobo. In the second season of the show, Zim added another disguise to his arsenal: a floppy, huge-headed human suit with a cape, a sewed-on handbag and stuffed puppy, and a name tag reading 'human'. ther costumes worn include a fat lady outfit used to hide the time field explosion in Walk for Your Lives; a bear suit (use unknown, possibly an I Feel Sick reference) in Battle of the Planets, a "Baby Inspector" disguise for interrogating "Noogums" (Plague of Babies), and the Santa Claus suit and Easter Platypus disguises used to manipulate the public in The Most Horrible X-mas Ever; the former was by far one of Zim's most ambitious and advanced disguises, being made from a Vortian liquid substance. The Pilot also featured an over-sized robotic battle-suit shaped like Zim's school disguise for use in the food-fight that occurred. Brief on-screen appearances of other Invaders in Walk for Your Lives and Planet Jackers showed that almost all other Invaders use even shoddier disguises, so Zim's ineptitude in this regard is not unique. Relationships GIR GIR is Zim's sidekick. Minimoose Minimoose is Zim's second sidekick. Gumball Watterson Gumball is Zim's best friend and assistant. These two probably have the tightest friendship in the show's continuity, and it shows. Anytime Zim goes somewhere, most of the time, Gumball will be right by his side. They both share most of their interests with each other, and they generally have all their adventures together. They often get into sticky situations with each other. Unfortunately, these situations are what often get them in trouble, and sometimes even separated. Mordecai In "Fighter Dive", He gave Zim a Chainsaw Lightsabers, Lightsaber and Sonic Screwdriver. The Doctor The Doctor is Zim's old companion. Fugitoid Fugitoid is Zim's old robot friend. Rip Hunter Rip Hunter is Zim's old ally. Quotes *You could sing with your voices. (Continued eating irken popcorn) *Ney I like it when Irken game inventors join in with nintendo. *But Mordecai, everyone even loves a favorite bad guy, we got about 45,000 fans who like their favoeite villain. *When the Irken Empire made a new weapon called Irken Lightsaber. *how about we makeourselces the band *Let's rock ourselves here! *how about we make a band *Dib! The data collection tank! Of course! *Hey, is a picture from Mordecai, meh, he can handle it. *Techically, its because you are jealous of their powers and special ability. So your heart might have been Empire, since the Empire like evil. *Well, why not letting the CC delete the Marvel Super Heroes? *Whats with your father, Nate? Has he gone insane. *Comedy Central, the ones who brought us here. Wednesdays at 9:00? Remember? *no need to worry robo ranger, we are already taking care of this *If those girls do those things, perhaps we should make them RETRIE FROM DOING THAT CHILD BIRTH PROCESS! *We gotta stop those robbers! *More life single dates, HAHAHAHA!!!!!! *hey guys whats up *hey gumball *yes, and it is not like a bad thing *No i think he means that pink... black eyed, white pupiled cat- Wait a minute! (Holds Mr.Kat) This is no Earth kitty. *Because we irkens were once having a war with these cat like creatures, now let me tell how it started, before human technology was born. *I WASN'T DONE! Anyway, (Scene switches to the massive battling on Planet Kat Homeworld) this became a painful war between Irkens and kats, many months later, the kats were starting to have victory, but the ancestors of the tallest defeated Kat's boss' s ancestor, so we won the conquest, but then, a year later, the kats beat us back and our conquest on Kat Homeworld is cancelled and these kat people forced us not to comeback to Kat Homeworld. (Scene switches to present day) We waited revenge on these Kats, like this one. (Points at Mr. Kat) *I guess one of those Kats actually changed after all. *Wait a minute... (Runs outisde) Stop you non earthling cat! What are you trying to do!? Thats it, I am so recording this. (Takes a picture of Mr. Kat holding a balloon) Wait till Coop heres about this! *This might be disgusting but this should have done for a long time ago. (Brings Mr. Kat to the bathroom and shuts the door, ripping, pulling organs off, and loud meowing can be heard, Zim comes out of the door with a laser saber and hold Mr.Kat's head) Now this is its fate! *Yes I am. By the way, I pulled that nonearthling animal's organs off to kill him! *What!? Where are the tallest!? *I lost the connection to the Tallest, i hope they are alright, tell the rest of the park gang to help and save the Massive. *This is what happens if you messed with the Irken fleet. *guys get to the cruiser *I'll explain everything in the voot cruiser *No time! (Presses a button, the Warstar Armada fleet exploded, includingnthe whole warstar armada and leaders) YES!!!!!! Now the W.A. are no more! (Sees Empire ships) But the R.E. are still here. *No! Don't burn our pig! a bucket of water and throws it at the rubber piggy. The water drips on Bashful & Skoodge, making them reappear. They laugh, not noticing they're visible Well well well, if it isn't Bashful and Skoodge! *We here too help. *We can have a celebration right now. *Quickly, w may be infected with Dark Substance but somehow we manage to possessed those in our interior body parts and manage to took control of their power! *Quick to the Voot Cruiser! *where did the ship go *whats going on here *what do you mean *this must be it *(Landing his voot cruiser at the parking area, and gets off of his Voot cruiser) Alright Gumball, we have arrived. *who is this another non barking dog *Meh, I don't felt misery. *right, anyways at least the warstar armada are now dead, but too bad the empire are still alive *okay guys here are the weapons for the irken army(presses the button and shows them a megadoomer, a bunch of voot cruisers, and irken handy guns) *COMPUTER!!!!! TELEPORT ALL OF US TO MY BASE!!!!!!! *what are we gonna do, if we don't find her, the girls would possibly blamed us for this madness *And on the way, Gir is already making a valentines cake. I hope he's doing well. *Silence! I mean, well me and Gumball were the only ones who can wake up at Earth's timeline of Earth's 5 in the planet's morning. *Hey Marty, we understand your upset about your temper problems by the former bad luck of yours. *remember that pqrt in regular show mission marvel, when homer thought we were mind controlled *Well the toxin parasite wouldn't dare escape. *What a mess, now we need to clean this place up. *Well, lucky for me, Gumball, Wander, Red, Dan, and Randy, we were the ones who have good luck. *there is no time for this (gumball darwin zim and gir get on the voot cruiser and the voot cruiser flies to the moon and teleported) *You could try a system locater here at the voot cruiser, nah just lying, you don't need to use it cause there is no time to contact the others. *yeah but one qustion, how did they got to prison while I wasn't in there? *this robot is stupid so who is he *Yes we are. (gives Roses and Chocolates to Muscle Man and High Five Ghost) Here you go. *Why not at Nate's house, we want to see what it looks like. *Boy, we saved the universes. *well as for the rest of us, mordo I believe the four of us will find her *because your brave, and strong *(Zim enters) Gumball, are you okay? *Gumball, look. It's Mordecai. He's on a Computer Screen, TV or Hologram Only. *gumball, you take care of the octopus like monkey, and I will take care of dr.corvis *Didn't you repair anything? *Really, that must of been like the first time you gave birth to a 3rd son Charlie. *They're lying. *Oooooohhhhhhhhhh Yyyyyyeeeeeaaaahhhhhhh! *Gumball! I won the Dunkin' Doughnuts Gronk Chomp Challenge! Check out this Angus Big 'n Toasted! Yum! Go, New England Patriots! ("The Journey to Half-Life 3") Trivia *He and GIR know The Doctor back in the days. Weapons *Irken Handy Gun *Chainsaw Lightsabers *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver *Plunger of Doom *Keyblade *Irken Elite *Video Game Magisword Invader zim keyblade by frgrgrsfgsgsfgggsfsf.jpg|Zim's Irken Elite Gallery Invader Zim characters.png 14092187916326.png GIR and Zim go to the lab.png Accidental kiss hazr by haileethebatxd-d8mxz7e.png Sandwiches invader zim food gir the tallest zim dib gaz 1600x1200 wallpaper www.wallpaperno.com 71.jpg Easter platypus.png Planet jackers 2.jpg Zim with chainsaw lightsabers by scmwargie-d348c12.jpg|Zim's Chainsaw Lightsabers Who gave zim a lightsaber by caliginous sk.jpg|Zim's Lightsaber E526da28958d87033943f9c1d2a93b69.jpg|Zim's Sonic Screwdriver 1e865bdb69e2c4109e8fdc3143279001.jpg|Zim's Plunger of Doom Fanmade magiswords 1 by strongcheetah24-daznzmw.jpg|Zim's Video Game Magisword Irken sniper unit by the chaos theory.png|Zim's wearing a Irken Sniper Suit Large.jpg Quotes Category:Good Guys Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Irken Empire member Category:Park member Category:Alien Male Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Friends of Mordecai Category:Friends of Rigby Category:Characters